


Three Minutes

by Bittie752



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittie752/pseuds/Bittie752
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes three minutes feels like an eternity. Short TenII/Rose fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Can be seen as a sequel to Tattoos and Tabloids. Much love and thanks to my beta IncurableRomantic. Oh and I don't own Doctor Who
> 
> * * *

Her palms itched in anticipation as she laid the small plastic device on the counter. Three minutes. 180 seconds. Such a brief span of time and yet right now, watching the little digital hour glass spin on the display, it seemed like an eternity.

With a sigh, Rose sank to the floor. So much depended on what words that little stick said. Pregnant. Not Pregnant. One or the other. Yes or No.

This wasn't like other times when she had been through this. Two pregnancy scares before, one with Jimmy, one with Mickey. She had been so young, so unprepared to be tied forever to a man who wasn't right for her or, in Jimmy's case, one who dangerous. Thankfully, both of those had been negative.

No, this time was completely different. She was married to the love of her life. She was settled, well, mostly settled. They had a permanent residence, even if they did spend the majority of their life traveling. And this time a pregnancy, a baby, would be happy news. She and the Doctor had planned this, had planned to have a child, to have children.

Rose smiled and looked down at her watch. Two minutes. In a few short months they could be holding a precious baby, one who was part Doctor, part Rose and completely loved. Would it be a boy or a girl? Would the Doctor's Time Lord DNA be dominant? Would their baby have two hearts? Or would he or she be more human than alien?

Thousands of questions churned in her mind as she laid a flat palm against her stomach. "Are you in there?" she whispered softly, not wanting to wake the Doctor in the next room. "I hope you are." She should feel silly talking to a mass of cells that may or may not be there, but she didn't. She felt electrified with excitement at the prospect of a positive result.

Sparing a glance at her watch, she saw she had thirty seconds to go. Slowly she stood up and made her way back to the plastic device. Looking down, the hour glass had disappeared and was replaced with a word, just one word.

Pregnant.

Laughter bubbled up from her stomach. Grabbing the test, she ran into the bedroom and practically jumped onto the Doctor.

"Wake up!" She shoved the piece of plastic into his face. "Look!"

Slowly sitting up, her bleary-eyed husband stared uncomprehendingly at what she was holding. She could practically see the gears turning in his head. "Ugh, did you pee on that?" He did little to hide his disgust as he tried to bat her hand away.

"Yeah, I did, but look." Rose pressed it into his hand.

Understanding dawned on his face and his grin split his face. "You're pregnant?"

"We're having a baby," she agreed, nodding her head.

"Blimey, a baby." Leaning over, he kissed her. "We're having a baby. Oh Rose, I love you." He leaned down and kissed her abdomen. "I love you too, our little baby Time Lord."

"Or Lady," Rose said, giving him a signature tongue in teeth grin.

"Or Lady, my deepest apologies to our little one." He pressed another kiss against her stomach. Lying back on the bed, he pulled her into a spooning position, one hand splayed over their growing baby. "Molto bene," he whispered.

"I take it you're happy about this," she teased, smiling at him over her shoulder.

He propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at her, still grinning manically. "In over 900 years, my Heart, very few things have made me this happy. New life, part me, part you and completely brilliant."


End file.
